<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Principle - Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker One Shots by ice_dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463835">First Principle - Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_dream/pseuds/ice_dream'>ice_dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Peter Parker, Civil War Team Iron Man, Depressed Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_dream/pseuds/ice_dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first principle is that you must not fool yourself - and you are the easiest person to fool." - Richard Feynman</p><p>Collection of Peter Parker and Tony Stark one shots. Once a day through April, because quarantine needs something to cheer us up.</p><p>Mainly Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, some focused just on Tony Stark, because he deserved better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why Does Everyone Think I'm Good at Diplomacy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Sharing this work because quarantine has me going crazy. Writing oneshots every day.</p><p>There will be swearing. Warning for that as I know some people don't like that.</p><p>This is my first work published over here on AO3! I don't write a lot of fanfiction, but still. </p><p>Warning: I get very defensive over Tony Stark and Peter. This chapter actually is just Tony - but I'll write about whatever I feel when I see the prompts (I'll let you guys have the surprise of what I'm writing each day), which I'm guessing will stray to Peter Parker - Tony Stark. </p><p>Hopefully you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1: Why do people think I’m good at diplomacy? Does no one remember that time I started a Civil War?</p><p>	The Civil War had passed. Albeit, slowly (Tony’s nightmares of the shield crashing into his arc reactor - fuck, stop thinking, stop, stop, stop, breath - could attest for that), but eventually Tony had dug up the fucking courage to get them pardoned. Rhodey argued with him about that, but Tony had accepted that by not doing it he was being entirely selfish (besides, the rest of the team had left, and that many people couldn’t be wrong right? Obviously, Tony was wrong. He had to be.)</p><p>	So, they had been pardoned about two weeks ago.</p><p>	Life had been hell.</p><p>	But that was pretty much always true. He had a less than stellar childhood (which, he reminded himself, never to bring up with Steve. Not since The Incident in 2014). He supposed he had been somewhat happy before Afghanistan, but that had been completely and utterly underserved and Tony could not envy that time. (He was even more of a bitch then) Then, Afghanistan had filled him with enough painstaking nightmares to last decades, and he still decided to go become a superhero (which, fuck, he couldn’t regret saving people’s lives, but this life sucked. He spent countless days writing emails to family members he couldn’t save, donating, desperately trying to make up for the fact that he wasn’t good enough, he couldn’t save them all). </p><p>	Then he’d been dying and was desperately trying to revert back to his old spontaneous happiness, without the guilt of weapons and violence and explosions and death and destruction and… Fuck. Watching the Palladium poisoning increase was terrifying. He still had nightmares it happened all over again. </p><p>	And Natalie Rushman had permanently messed up his trust system. Stark Industries had a lot more in-depth employee recruitment, and Tony still distanced himself from that. ‘Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark Not Recommended’. But Tony was Iron Man. He was, he kept reminding himself, that he fucking was. He really was.</p><p>	It was hard to believe that sometimes, when the guilt ate him up.</p><p>	But then he had been good enough in a last resort. He’d seen the wormhole.</p><p>	He hadn’t expected to survive.</p><p>	Yet, here he was. He’d had panic attack upon panic attack and nightmare upon nightmare. Nobody would believe him. Aliens were coming, and Tony was terrified because he didn’t know what to do. Everyone said he had hallucinated that. They just didn’t want to believe, but Tony knew he didn’t make crap like that up – his hallucinations were nightmares of his past, not his future.</p><p>	The Mandarin situation, where he never got one call, or text or anything from his Team. He’d be declared likely dead for days, and nobody cared. That shit hurt.</p><p>	Ultron. His fault. I mean – it didn’t make sense that wasn’t what he coded (he knew it wasn’t, his AIs never learnt that quickly. It had taken decades to make JARVIS, even Friday wasn’t as advanced). It wasn’t his, but it was his fault. Simple.</p><p>	Then, the Civil War. He couldn’t argue that he had to be in the wrong when all of the Avengers sided against him (Well, except the Kid, who really, Tony didn’t deserve, at all, Vision, which Tony supposed counted for something since he was a computer, but still, Rhodey, but that’s just because Rhodey would always go with Tony. He was nice like that. He got paralysed in return, because nobody should go with Tony. And Natalie Rushman and the Black Panther – both of which regretted being on Tony’s side later)</p><p>	So</p><p>	He was in the wrong then.</p><p>	(He ignored the inner voice that told him that they really needed the Accords, they needed responsibility hadn’t that been what they had fighted for?)</p><p>	And then, he’d hurt Rogers and Barnes. He could have killed them, but even in anger he wouldn’t be so stupid (he tried not to kill anyone now. The faces haunted his nightmares, and he made Friday keep count of how many people directly and indirectly died from him. It was too high.) But he’d hurt them, because Rogers had lied to him. He knew.</p><p>	He was upset, but he knew Captain America had known best all along, so he probably should have just listened and nodded his head like he did with Howard – just listen and follow. Head down, mouth shut, do what your told. That was simple.</p><p>	Tony tried now. Fuck, he was so close to having a panic attack every time he saw their fucking faces, but he moved on. He avoided the public floors. Stayed in his lab fixing their gear, went on missions, did what he was told (well, that one time he didn’t because there were kids in the building that Tony needed to get out, he was yelled at. A lot.) and didn’t complain. The team seemed happy with that. Tony had finally understood what he had done was wrong, and he would finally listen to Captain Fucking America who knew best.</p><p>	He stopped mouthing off. He did it, internally. But he knew Clint used to complain about how he never fucking shut up (I’m sorry, apparently, if you care to look, that’s a symptom of being a genius. Didn’t help he grew up in a house where talking was the worst thing he could possibly do. Now, getting words out was a privilege. Reminded him he was not there anymore. He shut up anyway.)</p><p>	Tony Stark became exactly what the team wanted him to be.</p><p>	It hurt.</p><p>	He had been avoiding the common floors for the entire time, but now he had no choice because the last of his coffee was there (Fuck, sometimes even billionaires can’t get stuff delivered quick enough), and as much as he didn’t want too, he needed coffee (sleep wasn’t an option. Nightmares plagued him, it was much easier to just work until the coffee no longer worked and he passed out).</p><p>	He walked in, head tilted downwards and holding his hands together to crack his knuckles. It was, sad, to see the loud, personality filled man like that. But the Team never noticed. Tony’s quick glance noticed they were playing some sort of board game. He didn’t look too closely.</p><p>	“Tony,” Steve greeted, his voice cautious because nobody fucking trusts him. Nobody. They trusted Ms. Natalie Rushman though. Spies were still trusted, but Tony Stark, nope, nope, nope.</p><p>	Tony glanced up and nodded his head but continued walking towards the kitchen area.</p><p>	“We need you to do something,” Steve said, standing up and moving over to the island, motioning the others to follow. They do so, pretty easily. If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d actually think he could see concern on Natasha- Natalie’s face. But she was a fake, at everything. He decided not to notice.</p><p>	“Whatever you need,” Tony’s voice spoke almost monotonously, and Tony definitely noticed the little wince on Natasha’s and Roger’s faces. Huh. That was weird. He reached up in the cabinet to grab his spare coffee granules to take down to the lab.</p><p>	Steve frowned at him. Tony winced, because he was trying to do the complete opposite of making Steve upset right now. That was easier, that preventing Tony ruining the entire Avengers because he was an idiot. “Are you sure you should have more coffee? How long has it been since you slept?”</p><p>	Even Falcon – Sam, whoever, looked at him questioningly. Tony shrugged slightly. “I just-“ He paused, not knowing how to approach this. “Can’t sleep anyway,” He put it simply, and a tight-lipped smile fell on his lips. “I can get some work done this way.” He fell silent, not wanting to over speak or get anyone annoyed at him again.</p><p>	“Tony, if you can’t sleep you need to talk to someone. That’s not healthy,” Steve frowned again.</p><p>	“I-“ Tony started, feeling rather tired of this, because, he tried, he really did try to talk to the team before and they just told him to shut up. And Bruce had fallen asleep the one time he did try to talk to someone, so fuck therapists, he could deal with this.</p><p>	“Tony,” Natalie’s voice flipped Tony’s stomach. “Talk to Pepper, or Rhodey, or someone”</p><p>	Tony sighed, defeated. “Will do.”</p><p>	They seemed shock at his instant defeat. Tony wasn’t. It was easier to just agree. Didn’t mean he had to do it. </p><p>	“Okay... Well, um...” Steve said awkwardly, the whole group watching Tony carefully with obvious concern. “We just... We need someone to speak in government about our last mission, and we just though since you’ve had so much practice and are so experienced in diplomacy and politics and..” He trailed off.</p><p>	Sam took over. “Look, Stark, we just thought you were probably the best bet. You are the most likely not to screw this up entirely. We... We have no experience with this sort of stuff, and we know we have to be careful not to mess it all up after everything that’s happened.”</p><p>	Tony blinked for a moment, as the other heads seemed to agree.</p><p>	Something was up.</p><p>	They didn’t just compliment him. No, they fucking didn’t just compliment him – what the fuck kind of world was this. Tony was doing his best to do what they asked, and they go and throw a curveball at him like that. As if they actually fucking thought he was good for something other than Iron Man Yes.</p><p>	His voice came out, evidently shaking. “Why do people think I’m good at diplomacy? Does no one remember that time I started a Civil War?” His eyes darted between Natalie and Rogers and Sam and Clint to gauge their reactions, to know what he was meant to do, how to act – he was good at that. Childhood training gets you somewhere, once you revert back to those instincts.</p><p>	They collective sighed – sympathetically?</p><p>	Tony didn’t know what to do. </p><p>	“Hey man,” Clint says “That wasn’t all you. We all made a lot of mistakes. If I’m being honest, you probably made the least.”</p><p>	Tony’s eyes flicked to him and then back down at his hands – which oops, he hadn’t realised he’d been digging his nails into himself the entire time and was now bleeding. Huh. Coping mechanisms sucked.</p><p>	“I-“</p><p>	“Please, Tony. We want to be there for you,” It came out as a kind of a beg, an apology hidden behind words.</p><p>	Tony picked up his coffee and shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll do the diplomacy thing,” He said simply. “Like you said, experienced.” He gulped and shook his head slightly. “If you need anything, let Friday know.”</p><p>	With that, he scrambled out of the room before Steve even had the chance to ask him to join their game.</p><p>	The four stared at each other, because this wasn’t what they had wanted. They had never realised how broken Tony Stark had really been.</p><p>	And it sucked, because now they knew they caused that.</p><p>	Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Endgame Fix It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This one is short. Sorry about that. Didn't really have many ideas for this prompt (generally, I just pretend Endgame never happened. Yet to accept Tony Stark is dead.)</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Power surged through him, each of the stones compressing the entire power of the universe. He gritted his teeth, feeling like he could scream out of the sheer magnitude of it all. It felt like his arm was bursting in flames from the inside out, and it hurt. It wasn’t something anyone had ever felt before</p><p>	He was undeniable aware that this would inevitably kill him. Mere humans weren’t able to stand the power of one, not to mind 6 altogether. But Dr Strange had raised that finger and Tony knew this was the one shot he got. The one chance to bring half the fucking universe back. </p><p>	It hurt, to lose his family, and Peter, so soon. But he’d take that over the uncountable number of people. gods. aliens. whatever that had died. He just wished it wouldn’t hurt his family.</p><p>	“And I,” Tony hissed at Thanos, stones glinting off the gauntlet of his armour, preparing to end his life dramatically, because he was Tony fucking Stark. Cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner.</p><p>	That’s when he felt an arm on his shoulder, and instantly the pain relieved slightly. Not enough to be bearable still, but still. </p><p>	That’s when he heard Peter scream in anguish. Fuck, Peter, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, this wasn’t the plan, it was Tony – Tony needed. His body was too weak to muster anything out or pull back from the touch.</p><p>	Behind him, Steve had moved closer and placed his arm on the other shoulder. He let out anguished gasps of pain, but Tony couldn’t really distinguish what the fuck was going on anymore. His vision was getting blurry quickly and he was fighting to stay alive just to snap his fingers.</p><p>	“Together.”</p><p>	Steve’s voice was pained, and gritted, even as whatever super soldier he was. He wasn’t a match for the stones.</p><p>	But then slowly, the burning feeling began to lessen as he presumed more and more people held on, sharing the power of the six stones. </p><p>	Behind all of this, Dr Strange carefully warded Pepper, Clint, Rhodey, anyone who wasn’t enhanced to watch from aside. It may be shared, but even shared this power was not enough for mere mortals. None of them spoke but watched with fearful eyes. Would any of their friends survive? Would Tony actually make it?</p><p>	Tony felt the pain lessen and corrected what he was saying.</p><p>	“And we are the Avengers,”</p><p>	His voice was solid, but anyone could tell he was still in a lot of pain. None of them moved as Thanos disappeared slowly. Tony collapsed a little further and Pepper instantly ran to him. “Tony?” Her face sported a pained smile (because if this was the end, Pepper knew he needed to know they’d be okay).</p><p>	Besides Tony, Peter fell to the ground. Being the second had meant he was fairly badly hurt, if the scars had anything to do about it. He was enhanced, but no one was meant to take that kind of power. He took deep breaths fighting the pain through his arm before shakily turning his head to Tony – his mentor in hope. </p><p>	The others followed suit, some collapsing in pain for a moment, others cradling their arms, and some sitting on the ground desperately trying to watch their surroundings.</p><p>	Dr Strange took over, instantly barking commands at anyone able to do anything. “We need to get him to Cho, and fast, if we have any chance,” Quickly making a portal, the other Avengers prayed desperately that Tony Stark would be okay, he’d wake up, and he’d walk it off. He always did.</p><p>	When Tony would awake from his coma two months later, he’d be forced to step down as Iron Man. He wasn’t without consequences, losing one of his arms, one of his eye’s sight (and the other was greatly reduced) and having the arc reactor replanted.</p><p>	But that was okay.</p><p>	Because he had his family, and they had him.</p><p>	And that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>